Project Malpath High
by December-Apples
Summary: Max just wanted to move on after the events of my other fanfic, "Forgotten" But now, when Erasers threaten her friends, can she pull it together to save them, and their graduation day? Mainly Fax, OC/OC, and implied past Max/OC. Sequel to Forgotten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing ):**

**Author Note- So those coming from "Forgotten", I'm soo sorry. I meant to post "Lost Among Strangers" first, but I was writing it, and I hated it! Bleh! It was so nasty! I was ashamed… :( okay! Enough ranting. I'm posting this cause I felt better about this chapter. :) it's soo not as good as the epilogue of Forgotten, but it will have to do for now. Please R&R! :) **

_**Project Malpath High**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Max slammed the Eraser into the wall.

"Now, Why don't we try this again." She hissed, low and dangerous into his ear "Tell me which section my flock is in." The Eraser let out a guttural growl.

"Try me you stupid bit-" It was cut off by Max sucker punching it.

"Swearing is for naughty public school kids. Tell me now, or I snap your neck and go find out on my own." Max snarled, wholly meaning it.

The Eraser remained stubborn, so Max kept her word. Moving past the room with the now dead Eraser, she slid into the first corridor she saw. Empty cages covered the floor wall to wall. "Not here then." Stepping back into the hallway, she was greeted by 3 Erasers. "Oh fun." Max breathed, followed by some elaborate cursing that would have made a truck driver blush. The Eraser let out a wolfish grin.

"Still never broke you of that public school habit, huh? It's been 2 years you know." He drawled, or maybe it was a she… Max didn't know.

"Yeah well, old habits die hard. Like, ya know, running?" Max turned and sprinted pell-mell down the corridor, Erasers following close behind. Max went skidding around a corner, sliding past pale blue doors and white nameplates. The Eraser must have thrown something, because a sickening pain shot through her head. She stumbled, but righted herself quickly. Ducking through an archway, Max pulled up short when she saw her flock, on the other side of a glass wall, about a yard down. The Erasers appeared behind her. She grabbed the front one's wrist, and swung him around…

…right through the mirror. Jumping in after the now unconscious Eraser, Max ninja rolled and stood up right in front of the flock, all who were looking mighty impressed.

"Hey kids!" She called cheerily to her flock, who most had snapped out of their shock induced state. She reached over and hit Fang's restraints, knocking the bolt holding him away. He leapt up and went to unbuckle the others while Max picked up where she left off with the Erasers. She glanced at Fang. "Fang!" she called "We need that data!" Fang glanced around.

"You go get it." He said, hitting an Eraser hard with a tray. "We'll hold up here. Meet us outside, out front in 20." Max nodded her affirmative, and finished off the Eraser before turning and slipping into the tech room.

"Hybrids….hybrids, hybrids…" Max mumbled to herself as she scrolled through the files. "Banana Plantations…Itex…Rossum Corp., Malpath High?" Max stopped as she read that file name. The name brought back memory rush. A blonde hair girl and two golden brown haired boys…An oversized, underfunded high school…summer and soccer games… Max glared at the screen and clicked the file. In green lettering it read-

_Project Malpath High_

_Targets- Jamie Welter, Ben Verti_

_Objective-Search and Destroy._

_Date Set- Graduation_

XxXxXxXx

Jamie laughed and hugged Rose, her best friend. At least, that's what she told herself. Her best friend was gone. Jamie shook her head to clear it. Now was not the time to be dwelling on the past. She twirled in the mirror. A long, shimmering green dress rippled around her. "Floor-Length Gowns" read the sign above where she had pulled all six of the dresses. This beautiful green one was just one, but not the right one. Tugging on the next one in the stack she stepped and nearly stumbled. The girl looking back at her was stunning. The dress was a strapless floor length one that hovered just above the ugly carpeted ground. It was a deep chocolate brown with gold sequins sewn in various places. There was a thin veil coving the actual silk, with was occasionally threaded with gold or a navy blue thread. She was standing in gold heels with hot chocolate colored straps. Even her messy blonde hair that was pulled back in a terrible bun seemed to radiate beauty in this dress. She could tell on the faces of Rose and Ben, her boyfriend, that she looked like an angel. It was perfect.

It was perfect for graduation.

XxXxXxXx

Short, essentially pointless, just an introduction to the storyline. Again, sorry for doing sequel then prequel, but I hated my first chap of the prequel. Again, please R&R! :)

Love and Essentially pointless chapters,

December-Apples


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride :( just the OC I created, Jamie, Ben, Brittany, Rose, and Nate**

**Author Note- I am so so so sorry about not updating in like a century! I feel so bad :( I go t caught up in being sent to the emergency room and being sick, and basketball championships, and failing algebra, and stuff. None of my excuses matter, because I am on spring break now and I will try to update allot! **

**Author Note 2 (kinda important!)- If you haven't read "Forgotten" you are gonna be a little lost from now on. You might wanna go back and read that, then come back cause there is re-occurring drama, or at least drama that happens because of stuff that happens in that one. Mkay?**

**Author Note 3- This chapter more focuses on the set up for the huge drama that is gonna explode in the adorable town of Malpath, so it focuses some on the OC's feelings on Max's leaving, and Brittany, Rose, and Nate having been turned into Erasers in "Forgotten". Max comes in at the end, setting up for the drama, like I said. Just go with the flow?**

**Review Answers- **

**maximum love-**

**Thanks! :) I'm gonna try and make this one just as good.**

**ParallelWonderland-**

**Thanks :) I'll do better at updating sooner :) **

**XxXxXx**

**And on to the story! =]**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter 2**

Jamie sighed. It had been a long day between the 3 tests and the gown fittings. Slipping into the bathroom she slid her fingers under the faucet and rubbed the cool water on her temples. A fierce headache was ripping through her head and she just wanted to go home… after drama and student council of course. Jamie looked at her perfect reflection. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging in waves around her perfect Florida tanned face. Her dark green eyes were bright and alert and the eye liner and shadow around them made her look more attentive than she actually was. She was dressed in an old faded pair of blue jeans, a black and pink football jersey, red converse, and had a black choker around her neck. None of her cool, calm, unruffled exterior showed the war that was raging around her emotions. It was graduation soon, and Max wasn't here. She hadn't seen or heard from Max since she had killed that Eraser two Octobers ago. She had looked so different then. It had only been six months and the girl looked like she had been tortured. Jamie was almost hesitant about wondering about what she would look like after two years. Not that it mattered. Max was practically her sister and she would love her no matter what happened. Sighing, Jamie scooped up her folders off the floor. As she glanced in the mirror one last time, she felt a strange sense that she should go find Ben and make sure he was okay. With one last concerned look at her reflection, she scurried out of the bathroom. A high laugh drifted out of the stall behind where Jamie had been standing moments ago. The door swung open and a girl strolled out. She might have been pretty if her features hadn't been half morphed into a horrid wolf type monster.

"Oh Jamie." Eraser-Brittany chuckled, tossing her black hair. "We are gonna have fun with you and your little lover-boy."

XxXxXxXx

Nate lay sprawled out in the grass, without a care in the world. He had just aced 3 tests, had gown fittings, and now was eating gummy worms. Not a bad day in his opinion. He vaguely heard someone shouting, but it didn't register on his radar until he recognized the voice. Leaping up, Ben abandoned his gummy worms and sprinted across the street and into the alleyway behind the ice cream shop. A tall figure stood there, backed by several other figures. An unconscious girl lay in the muck on the alley ground. "Rose!" Nate shouted and ran to her side, immediately checking her pulse by laying his fingers and her chocolate colored skin. When he found she had one, he brushed her midnight black hair out of her face.

"Well, well, well." Said the main figure "This is cute. I had an awesome plan to catch you too but, I guess you just were stupid enough to come to me!" Nate looked up, fury clouding his normally rational brain. That had happened allot actually. Ever since he had been turned into a god knows what. Jamie had called it an Eraser, a half wolf monster. Ben said it was nothing to worry about and that everything had been taken care of.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He snapped angrily

The figure laughed and strolled into the light. "The name's Ari and I got bored of waiting." He looked at his companions and jerked his head in Nate and Rose's direction. "Taken em and change em boys." The last thing Nate remembered was a needle being shoved into his arm…

XxXxXxXx

Jamie was lying on the park bench writing her essay when she saw them. When she stiffened, Ben looked up and saw them too. They were standing there, silent as the grave, just watching. Both looked ragged and worn, as if the weight of the world were on their shoulders. The girl's hair was hanging in a long brown braid down her back and she was dressed in black jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt, and combat boots. The boy's hair was shaggy and black, and he was dressed in all black, down to the shoes on his feet.

Max and Fang were back.


End file.
